Scent of coconuts
by DANHK
Summary: Dick está usando un nuevo shampoo con un aroma muy característico y, aunque no esté presente físicamente, siempre termina ocupando la mente de su familia, recordándoles lo que él representa en sus vidas.


**Título–**Scent of coconuts

**Disclaimer–** La Batifamilia no me pertenece, aunque tampoco debería hacerlo a DC por cómo tratan a los pobres Robin.

* * *

**Reto #6:**

_1000+ words – A character never written before_

Scent of coconuts

_Añoranza_

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aquel dulce aroma de coco. Dick había estado allí. Quizá se había marchado hacía unos minutos o tal vez había pasado a saludar a primera hora de la mañana. Esa era una de las cualidades del nuevo champú con esencia de coco que Nightwing había comenzado a utilizar recientemente; se mantenía intacto por horas, infiltrándose hasta el más inalcanzable resquicio.

Personalmente, Bruce tenía mes y medio sin haber cruzado palabra siquiera con su primogénito, pero eso no significaba que el resto de los inquilinos de la mansión se mantuvieran sin contacto entre ellos. De hecho, la primera vez que había notado el distintivo y fuerte aroma en la baticueva estuvo a punto de reñir a Alfred por utilizar productos de limpieza tan nefastos para la línea de trabajo del vigilante. Así que, cuando lanzó un gruñido de disgusto, seguido por un desagradable "¿Qué es esa peste, Alfred?", no pudo más que sentirse insultado cuando escuchó una suave risita proveniente del lugar donde Tim había estado analizando pruebas para un caso en el que había estado inmerso por los últimos días.

–Me temo que el amo Richard vino a dejar unos reactivos que el amo Timothy requería para su trabajo. La próxima vez que regrese, me aseguraré de transmitirle sus consideradas palabras, acerca de su olor corporal.

El murciélago tragó saliva. Conque se trataba de su hijo mayor. Estaba seguro que si le mencionaba su inconformidad sobre el tema, el joven héroe se reiría intentando restarle importancia al asunto con un humilde "Tienes razón, B, fue un error tonto de mi parte" y accedería a cambiar de productos de higiene personal; mas Bruce sabía que en el fondo habría creado una marca en la estima y sentimientos de su hijo, además que, a ser honestos, cual fuera el producto que estuviera utilizando, olía bastante bien, tanto que llegaba a ser relajante.

–No, está bien, Alfred, yo me encargaré de llamarle la atención cuando lo vea.

Ya habían pasado semanas y Bruce no había hecho nada para ponerse en contacto con Dick y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, había comenzado a acostumbrarse al delicioso perfume.

"Debo hablarle a Dick", hizo su nota mental y la almacenó con las docenas más que contenían el mismo mensaje.

Bruce dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa. Probablemente, la propiedad más importante del dichoso champú del joven vigilante no era dejarle el cabello brillante y sedoso, sino el mantener su imagen rondando en la cabeza de los demás a todo momento.

* * *

_Felicidad_

–¡Maldita sea contigo, Dickiebird! –masculló Jason para sí, al tiempo que se quitaba el casco.

Frunció el ceño, puso sus brazos en jarras, levantó su cabeza y permitió que la esencia invadiera sus sentidos. Una vez que dejabas que aquellos vapores accedieran a tu consciencia, ya no había marcha atrás, al menos no para Jason. Ese efluvio de coco embriagaba su razón y nublaba su lógica.

Ahora que se hallaba en su casa de seguridad favorita, eso no importaba, podía darse el lujo de dejarse perder en los recuerdos que esa fragancia conjuraba en su ser. El problema se hallaba cuando se encontraba con el que fuera el primer Robin en medio de una batalla en alguno de los tantos callejones oscuros de Gotham o cuando aterrizaba en la azotea de uno de los viejos edificios que coronaban el paisaje nocturno. ¡Hombre, que si causaba problemas! El potente olor le hacía perder el equilibrio, le disminuía la visibilidad y lo alejaba de la realidad; lo cual, para toda persona que dedica su vida a luchar contra el crimen, era una falta gravísima a la hora de estar en pleno campo de guerra que podía costarle hasta la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y procedió a avanzar a su mesa del comedor. Comenzó a desabrochar su armadura y colocar sus armas delicadamente una por una en orden frente a él, primero las pistolas, luego los cuchillos y navajas, terminando con sus batarangs.

Cuando hubo finalizado su tarea, se dirigió a su alacena para buscar algún paquete de sopa instantánea que pudiese preparar rápidamente. Normalmente disfrutaba preparar su cena él mismo, no obstante, estos días con el caso de tráfico de blancas que estaba persiguiendo terminaba tan cansado que incluso el cocinar parecía una tarea titánica. Abrió una de las gavetas superiores para encontrar un pequeño post–it amarillo en forma de pato pegado en la parte interna de la puerta. "Mañana será un día mejor, Little Wing. P.S. Revisa en tu refrigerdor ;)", era el mensaje escrito en la nota, firmada en una esquina con una gran D y la fecha.

–Dick.

Obviamente había sido el ex–Robin el autor de tal ridiculez, ¿quién más si no?

Volviendo sobre sus pasos fue hasta el refrigerador donde se topó con al menos quince envases de diferente tamaño llenos de comida seguramente preparada por el fiel Alfred, y otro patito pegado en el más cercano a él. "Los encontraste, lil' Wing. Eres genial. =D" No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus facciones.

–Eres un idiota, Dickie.

Sacó uno de los recipientes y lo llevó a su microondas para calentarlo. Mientras esperaba que los rojos numeritos en la pantalla del aparato acabaran su cuenta regresiva, el actual Red Hood pensó que definitivamente no era fácil olvidar a su predecesor, ya fuera por la intensa y exquisita esencia que lo caracterizaba o por sus diminutos y estúpidos detalles que ayudaban a transformar una pésima noche en un día prometedor.

* * *

_Consuelo_

Tim volaba libre por el extrañamente claro cielo de Gotham, guiado más por su nariz que por lo que le dictaba su analítica cabeza; y es que con aquella dulce estela de coco que se abría paso por entre los edificios más altos de la ciudad, ¿quién necesitaba de sus otros sentidos?

Tim sabía que la parte favorita del trabajo para muchos superhéroes, fueran metas o no, era el surcar el firmamento con el viento golpeándote la cara y tener a las estrellas de compañía. Específicamente, sabía que, para el hijo pródigo, el balancearse por el aire resultaba una segunda naturaleza, después de todo provenía de una conocida familia de aerealistas.

El hijo pródigo: Dick Grayson. En la mente de Red Robin no había nadie más calificado para ser Batman que Nightwing, obviamente exceptuando a Bruce; ni siquiera el pequeño engendro del demonio podría llegar a alcanzar tan perfección para el papel, pues carecía de la vocación y el entusiasmo que requería el empleo de héroe. Y Dick era exactamente eso: un héroe.

Él representaba la esperanza de un mejor futuro, la capacidad de enfrentarse y resolver cualquier adversidad que pudiese encarar, él era la persona en la que más podías confiar sin reservas, pues siempre estaría allí dándolo todo de sí cuando se le necesitaba más… a menos que fueras Tim, claro está.

Tim no se quejaría y mucho menos le haría escenas desagradables al exlíder de los Teen Titans, empero, ello no significaba que ya hubiera olvidado o perdonado su terrible traición. "Damian necesita más a Robin", se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse a sí mismo cada vez que veía la aparición del nuevo dúo dinámico en las noticias o cada que la señal del murciélago se materializaba en las nubes. Él lo comprendía. Él intuía que el mayor tenía razón en cuanto a sus acciones, mas toda la lógica del mundo jamás podría sanar la profunda herida que le había causado un hecho tan _tonto_ como el cambiar de compañero para su Batman.

Aspiró la apacible fragancia al tiempo que cambiaba de línea. "Te quiero, hermanito." Resonaron las sinceras palabras en sus oídos. ¿Hacía cuanto que su ex–ídolo no lo llamaba su "pequeño hermano"? ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por él a pesar de todo? No, posiblemente no. Dick tenía a Damian a su lado, entonces, ¿para qué necesitaría a un _reemplazo_ como él?

Últimamente los dos jóvenes habían estado en buenos términos (o en los mejores que Tim era capaz de permitir sin que su resentimiento saliese a flote); sin embargo, las cosas ya nunca volverían a ser como antes. Por lo que el único consuelo que le quedaba ahora a Red Robin cada que la tristeza causada por la muerte de sus padres y amigos lo hacía su presa, era el aroma a coco que lo abrazaba cálidamente, como hubo un tiempo que lo hizo su adorado hermano mayor, cuando se deslizaba a través de las calles de su ciudad.

* * *

_Serenidad_

Grayson estaba en una misión de encubierto. No había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo. Y, aunque lo hubiese, su orgullo jamás le permitiría hacer nada. Si decía "Grayson, necesito que regreses de inmediato", estaba cien por ciento seguro que el acróbata estaría tocando a su puerta unas horas más tarde con un gesto preocupado en su rostro. Eso podría hacerlo si fuese un niño, cosa que él, Damian Wayne, no era.

Frunció el ceño, molesto, al tiempo que paseaba de un lado a otro de su recámara. Podría tener once años cumplidos, pero eso no le daba derecho de actuar con tal inmadurez. Dejarse perturbar por pesadillas, ¿quién rayos era él? ¿Drake?

Gruñó fuertemente, despertando a Titus, el cual sí había estado durmiendo como cualquier mortal inteligente lo debería estar haciendo a las cuatro de la mañana de un lunes. El can alzó la cabeza para detectar la fuente de tal sonido y, una vez que hubo comprobado que se trataba de su joven amo, retomó su plácido sueño.

Damian volvió a gruñir al observar las acciones de su mascota, frustrado por su incapacidad de controlar sus emociones. El heredero Wayne había escuchado incontables veces de los efectos secundarios que traía consigo el arduo trabajo que desempañaba su familia, incluso él mismo había sido testigo de aquellas terribles noches en las que alguno de sus inútiles hermanos adoptivos padecía de terrores nocturnos tan horrendos que los llevaban a gritar a todo lo que daban sus pulmones o los dejaban casi en la verja del llanto. Aun su casi omnipotente padre era atormentado de vez en cuando (aunque sospechaba que era con más frecuencia de lo que se atrevería a admitir jamás) por aquellos monstruos que albergaban su psique.

Cuatro y cinco de la mañana. Damian estaba entrando a la fase de la desesperación. ¿Por qué cuando más se necesitaba que el tiempo avanzara a prisa, parecía que cada minuto se prolongaba por mil eternidades? Maldijo a Einstein y su estúpida teoría de la relatividad, al tiempo que incrementaba su andar por la habitación.

Gracias a su alto sentido de dignidad, el ir arrastrándose al cuarto de su padre a pedir asilo no constituía una opción, mucho menos el pedir auxilio de ningún tipo a alguno de sus patéticos predecesores o a Pennyworth.

Cansado de dar vueltas en su cabeza a posibles planes de acción que no darían resultado, se decidió a continuar su paseo más allá de la puerta de su recámara. Se encaminó a la habitación del sucesor temporal del manto de Batman y penetró en ella sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Vacía. Tal y como esperaba que estuviera.

Apretó su mandíbula fuertemente y se maldijo mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerca de una semana entera sin poder conciliar el sueño definitivamente lo llevaban a realizar acciones desesperadas.

Se acercó con paso firme al clóset del primogénito y, conteniendo la respiración, abrió la puerta, cogió una chamarra holgada con el símbolo de los Caballeros de Gotham, cerró la puerta y prosiguió a salir corriendo de allí.

Una vez de regreso en su propio santuario, se colocó la prenda robada, abrochándosela hasta arriba y poniéndose la capucha, y se acostó de nuevo en su pequeño nido de sábanas y cobijas permitiendo que el profundo aroma de coco lo envolviera por completo.

Quizá sería el hecho de que aquel abrigo le pertenecía a Nightwing o podría ser que la maravillosa esencia del champú de su compañero efectivamente tuviese propiedades calmantes, pero esa noche, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Damian fue capaz de dormir sin ninguna clase de inquietud en su ser. Ninguna pesadilla podría atravesar jamás ese escudo protector que el exquisito efluvio de coco le proveía.

_**Final Word Count: 2050**_


End file.
